Au delà de la mort
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Duo apprend qu’il est atteint d’une grave maladie et comprend que l’amour est souvent tout près…


35

Au-delà de la mort

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :drame, tragédie,…

Couple :1+2+1

Disclaimer :pas a moi pilote adorer sniff

Note :premier défi fic mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'osais pas le mettre mais comme vous apprenez à me connaître vous jugerez plus facilement et finalement pour honoré une promesse faites a Yami ni hicari du lui mettre une fic en un chapitre gros bisous a mes trois chéries que j'adore (Yami Ni Hicary, yami Sheina et ma chouquette)

Résumer :Duo apprend qu'il est atteint d'une grave maladie et comprend que l'amour est souvent tout près…

Trowa

La bonne entente régnait au sein du groupe sauf entre Heero et Dudule entre lesquelles le courant s'entêtait à ne pas passer chaque journée se changeait en dispute et cela en devenait presque insupportable pour Quatre, Wufei et moi. L'ange ne cessait de répéter à Heero qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un effort envers Duo mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison et cela avait empirer depuis la désignation des chambres ; Comme Quatre et moi voulions être dans la même chambre, Wufei préférant rester seul et comme il ne restait plus qu'une chambre a deux lit, ils durent dont se soumettre à l'obligation de partager la même chambre

Quatre

Ce matin encore l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe à peine arriver dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner ça commençait déjà…

-bonjour Heero lui parlant gentiment -toi ne m'adresse même pas la parole lui répondit-il -calme toi je ne t'ai rien fait 

-pas encore Duo mais ça pourrait venir

-Heero essaie de te calmer s'il te plaît -oh! toi tait toi Quatre -tu ne me parle pas comme ça tu vas te recouché si c'est pour agresser les gens Trowa se retourna alors sur Duo -n'oublie pas que tu dois faire ton check-up aujourd'hui ne te défile pas encore, on y est tous passé sauf toi -ça ne sert à rien je suis en bonne santé -on ne sait jamais Duo tout peut arrivé rétorquais-je 

-J'irais mais seulement parce que vous y tenez

-dis-moi Duo ce n'est pas pour changé de sujet mais pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec Heero demandais-je

-je ne sais pas j'ai beau faire des efforts et être gentil avec lui, mais il me prend toujours pour son punching-ball

-je vois, Heero n'a pas eu la vie facile, il lui faut quelqu'un pour expulsé sa violence …

Duo

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans le passé, ni ce qui l'avait rendu si sec et si froid, j'aurais aimer le savoir, j'aurais aimer qu'il me le dise, qu'il m'explique pourquoi il est si froid avec moi, j'ai envie de l'aider, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de m'approcher de lui, bien qu'il refuse catégoriquement ma

présence…Je voudrais tellement que ça change, qu'il arrête de me traiter comme son chien, j'ai un cœur et celui-ci me dit qu'il a besoin d'Heero…

J'aimerais tant qu'il m'ouvre son cœur, je le guérirais de ses blessures et il s'occupera des miennes…Nous avons tant de chose en commun, il est orphelin, Quatre me l'a avoué, il avait souffert comme moi et moi je ne pouvais renier ce qui naissait en moi…

C'étais décidé, il fallait que je lui parle, la situation ne pouvait rester tel quel était, il fallait que je réagisse, je me dirigea alors vers notre chambre afin qu'enfin, on profite des quelques minutes que j'avais pour parler face à face…J'ouvris spontanément la porte…Heero était assis près de la fenêtre et contemplait l'horizon, je ne savais ce qui se passait mais le beau ténébreux avait un air mélancolique…

-Heero ?

-Laisse-moi

-qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi

-dis-moi dis-je m'asseyant à côté de lui

-aujourd'hui est un jour sombre ou se trouve trop d'horrible souvenir dit-il après m'avoir regarder droit dans les yeux

-tu sais si tu m'en parle, je t'écouterais sans te juger, ma main se glissa sur son épaule

-tu sais mes parents son mort il y a 16 ans aujourd'hui

-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-mon père, Il a tuer ma mère et il s'est donné la mort et moi il n'a pas eu le courage de tirer

-qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?

-ma mère a voulut partir, il ne l'a pas supporter, il y avait du sang partout, il voulait me tuer, il a retourner l'arme contre lui et m'a regarder droit dans les yeux et il s'est tuer

-et tu dois vivre avec se souvenir affreux

-oui, je crois que tu as rendez-vous chez le médecin, tu ferais mieux d'y aller

-tu as raison, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite surtout pas

-Duo ?

-oui

-euh…merci

Je lui souris timidement et referma la porte, je ne savais pourquoi mais j'aurais aimé me retourné le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, mais il me fallait partir…

Heero

Je ne savais pourquoi Duo avait prit le temps de m'écouté, j'étais tellement méchant avec lui, je pensais qu'il me détestait, en vérité avant je voulais qu'il me déteste, mais a présent je voulais qu'il soit près de moi, qu'il ne me quitte pas. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre j'étais quelqu'un de fort

-personne n'est assez fort Heero

-Quatre ?

-Duo vient de partir chez le médecin je vais pouvoir te parler librement

-hein quoi

-Heero je veux que tu me répondes franchement, est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-qui ?

-ne fait pas l'innocent, Duo ?

-quoi ? je…je…je ne sais pas

-dis-moi la vérité

-c'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant, je ne sais pas, j'avoue que ça me perturbe

-il vaut mieux que je te laisse y réfléchir, Heero si tu l'aime ne perds pas de temps

Le doute emplissait mon esprit, est-ce que c'était la vérité, Duo est-ce que je t'aime…

Duo

Voilà quelque minute que j'étais assis dans la salle, j'avais peur depuis des mois je repoussais cet examen je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'étais trop lâche pour l'avoué…

-monsieur Duo Maxwell

-oui c'est moi

-enfin il y a plus de trois mois que vous deviez venir

-je sais mais disons que je n'ai pas su me présenté

-je vois, soit, entrez

J'ai passé toute sorte d'examen, je ne suis ressorti que quelque heure plus tard lui serrant la main espérant ne plus jamais la revoir. Finalement ce n'était pas si dure …

-a plus tard jeune homme les résultat arriveront d'ici quelque jours

-merci au revoir

Je repris rapidement la voiture afin de rentrer à la maison, mais soudain après quelque minute au volant, je me sentis mal, ma vue se troubla, ma respiration devint haletante et mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Par réflexe je m'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, je resta quelque instant immobilisé sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. La douleur se dissipa peu a peu et je pus enfin reprendre la route. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivais mais c'était a chaque fois plus fort et plus douloureux et les effets après la crise prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, mon visage était pâle, mes yeux affaiblit, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir dormis depuis des semaines, je ne savais ce que voulaient dire ces malaises mais c'était une des raison pour laquelle j'avais tellement eu peur de ce check-up, l'impression se dissipa quand j'ouvrit la porte de la maison

-salut c'est moi

-alors, comment ça c'est passé chez le médecin ?

-plutôt bien, où est Heero ?

-je pense qu'il est encore a l'étage

-je vais lui parler je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

-on va bientôt passer à table descendez quand vous voulez je vous laisserais tranquille

-Quatre,…Merci

Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais parler aux autres de ces malaises qui se faisait de plus en plus fréquent. Mais je ne voulais pas embêté Heero avec mes idioties vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, de toute façon ça ne devait pas être grand chose…

-Heero ?

-c'est moi

-bien on a déjà fait un pas en avant on dialogue

-pour l'instant

-bien

Je m'installa quelque instant sur mon lit et senti quelque chose d'inattendu, je sentais le regard d'Heero me parcourir de la tête au pied, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser

-Heero ?

-hum

-je peux savoir pourquoi te me regarde comme ça

-quoi non je ne te regarde pas, non je me disais qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui

-ah oui et ou tu vois ça

-et bien par la fenêtre !

-Heero, la fenêtre est de l'autre côté

-ah… euh…. oui

-t'inquiète pas moi aussi je te trouve très mignon

-hein

-et bien oui c'est bien ce que tu pensais en me matant comme ça

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr tu va voir ce que tu va voir baka, je vais t'apprendre comment on ferme sa bouche

Je le sentis soudain se jeté sur moi avant de me chatouillé, mais il s'arrêta brusquement après quelque instant avant de posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, il se décolla de son étreinte après quelque instant et je profita de son air absent pour le pousser

-c'est fini le félin on jouera ce soir si tu veux mais Quatre nous attends pour dîner

-attend me dit-il avant de recommencé ce baiser que je venais d'interrompre

Je ne me défit même pas de son étreinte j'étais si bien, je me défit doucement de lui après quelque instant

-je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on descende

Je me prépara à ouvrir la porte quand une douleur me traversa et je m'écroula, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus que la voix d'Heero tellement lointaine me suppliant de revenir à moi…

Heero

Voilà deux jours que Duo n'avait plus ouvert les yeux, et je le veillais jour et nuit assis dans cette horrible chambre d'hôpital…Je ne cessait de lui parler, de lui dire que tout allait s'arrangé qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille au moins pour moi, parce que malgré les apparences je l'aime bien, même plus que bien…Je l'aime c'est tellement simple mais tellement compliqué pour moi, autant le dire maintenant vu qu'il m'entend

-je t'aime Duo

-tu l'as finalement compris

-va t'en Quatre

-au contraire je crois qu'il faut que l'on parles

-et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Duo as des symptôme qui ne trompe pas

-qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

-je pense Heero que tu devrais profité pleinement de la vie a ses côtés ?

-je ne comprends pas, non ?

-je peux peut-être me trompé, j'espère que je me trompe, mais Duo est gravement

malade

-non, je ne te crois pas sors d'ici

A cet instant, Duo se mit à gémir se tordant de douleur et se retournant dans tout les sens, je m'approcha et tenta de le calmé

-appel le médecin Quatre

-je m'en charge

-Duo… duo calme toi tout va bien…

Je me senti alors agrippé par la taille, Duo me serrais contre lui essayant de calmer sa douleur

-Heero aide moi, je t'en prie je souffre

-je ne peux rien faire, mais rassure toi calme toi, tout va bien ce passé

-ne me quitte pas reste avec moi, Heero, j'ai besoin de toi…

-je suis là

Duo

La douleur que je ressentais dépassait toute mes souffrances réunie je n'en pouvais plus c'était un supplice insurmontable. Le médecin entra alors dans la chambre

-Il est sorti du coma ?

-oui

-monsieur Maxwell enfin vous revenez parmi nous

-dans la plus grandes des souffrances, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-je dois vous examiné, il faudrait que vos amis sortent

-oui bien sûre vient Quatre

-euh oui

-enfin , il faut que je vous parles, j'ai fait sortir vos amis car j'ai une terrible nouvelle a vous annoncez

-ça concerne l'examen

-oui et vos malaise, Duo, vous êtes attends d'une Leucémie, un cancer du sang

-ce qui veux dire ?

-vous êtes condamné, on ne peut vous soigner, juste atténué votre douleur afin de vivre ce qu'il vous reste

-vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre

-non, le stade est trop avancé, je suis navré

-vous êtes certaine que je n'ai plus aucune chance ?

-seul un miracle pourrais vous sauver

-je vous en prie laisser moi seul

-oui bien sûre

Non, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune, c'est trop tôt, je glissa le long du mur et m'effondra en sanglot…

Non, non, je ne veux pas mourir, c'est trop injuste, pourquoi ?qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mérité la mort, non…

-Duo…

-sors !

-qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi, dit-il s'asseyant à mes côtés

-J'ai peur

-pourquoi ?

-j'ai besoin de toi reste avec moi

-je serais toujours là

-je veux que tu reste avec moi

-je resterais, je te le promet…

Heero

Je le sentis doucement s'endormir tout contre moi, resserrant mon étreinte, j'étais heureux de le serré sur mon cœur et d'enfin le tenir dans mes bras, Quatre aurait-il raison, je ne voulais pas qu'il aie raison je ne voulais pas perdre Duo, il était trop important, il représentait tellement a mes yeux . Je devais absolument savoir si Quatre avait raison et pourquoi Duo s'était mis dans cet état. Je me défit de mon étreinte déposant Duo sur son lit et sorti de la chambre me dirigeant vers le bureau du docteur qui s'occupait de mon Américain, les couloirs étaient vide et sombre, seul une petite lueur provenant du bureau de Sali Pô le médecin que je devais voir

-bonsoir

-monsieur Yuy, asseyez vous

-je veux savoir docteur…

-quoi ?

-qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-je ne peux vous le dire Heero, je suis tenue par le secret médicale, c'est à lui de vous le dire

-je veux savoir, il faut que je sache si…

-sa vie est en jeux ?

-oui

-je peux juste vous dire qu'il souffre d'une Leucémie

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est mortelle ?

-vous n'en saurez pas plus de ma bouche

-répondez-moi !

-je ne peux pas

-bien

Je revînt doucement dans la chambre et m'aperçu seulement que seul Quatre s'était déplacé. Peut-être avais-je mal pris sans voir qu'il dormais sur le banc a l'extérieur de la chambre seul et dans le froid

-Quatre ?

-hein

-viens on va prendre un café

-je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler

-peut-être ai-je compris que tu était notre meilleur ami

-je suis content que tu ne m'en veux pas

-je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste peur de le perdre, Quatre, qu'est-ce que c'est une Leucémie ?

-c'est…Duo…euh Duo ….a…

-oui

-mon dieu

-quoi dis-moi ?

-Heero, il est condamné, tu sais comme moi que les miracles se sont des rêves…

-non…

-je suis désolé

-tu n' as pas a l'être, excuse moi mais je…

-je te comprends va près de lui…

Quatre

Je n'en revenais pas c'est impossible, notre Duo condamné a mourir je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était pourtant la dure vérité, Duo allait mourir quoi qu'on en pense ou qu'on en dise et ce pauvre Heero ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Heero

Pourquoi me cachait-il quelque chose de si important, si Duo allait mourir que deviendrais-je tant de chose me traversait l'esprit en particulier des regrets, je m'allongea au côté de Duo et remis mes états d'âme a plus tard, je voulais profité du temps tellement court qu'il me restait à ses côtés…

Le lendemain

Duo

J'ouvris les yeux sur le beau visage d'Hee-chan, qui était endormit à mes côtés

-bonjour

-bonjour, ça va ?

-oui

-Duo, est-ce que tu va mourir ?

-mais non, mais non tout va bien se passer

-Duo, dis-moi la vérité

-j'ai pas envie qu'on parles de ça

Heero

J'étais resté là contre lui a lui parler, mais il ne voulait me répondre me dire la vérité bien que je la savais déjà, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. J'étais encore blotti confortablement contre lui quand trois coup furent frapper à la porte

-lève toi c'est l'infirmière

Je me redressa et Duo aussi

-oui, entrez

-bonjour monsieur Maxwell

-bonjour

Elle ajusta soigneusement les oreillers avant d'ajouté avec un air qui me répugnait

-je vous apporterais votre petit déjeuné personnellement dans une heure, a toute a l'heure monsieur Maxwell

-elle te drague ouvertement

-oui pourquoi, serais-tu jaloux ?

-parf… moi jaloux et pourquoi je serais jaloux

-jaloux et frustré

-je…

Je ne pu continuer ma phrase que je fut freiner par un tendre baiser, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, il m'avait comme ensorcelé, comme pris au piège d'une passion qui n'engageait que nous et nous seul face à la maladie et peut-être même a la mort…

Duo

Je ne comprenais plus rien, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aimais et je désirais quelqu'un plus que tout, le plus drôle c'était que cette personne il y a encore quelque mois j' aurais crier sur tout les toits que je le détestais mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de crier au monde entier j'aime Heero Yuy

-je t'aime Duo

-moi aussi je t'aime

-c'est la première fois que c'est si fort…

-…si pure, Heero ramène moi a la maison, si je dois mourir, je ne veux pas que ce soit ici

-donc c'est vrai tu va mourir

-c'est très probable, aucun médecin aussi qualifié qu'il soit ne saurait rien faire, c'est incurable, c'est une leucémie au stade finale

-Duo je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux continuer sans toi

-je veux que l'on soit ensemble, je veux pas rester ici, je veux être libre de t'aimer, Heero, le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre, je veux le vivre avec toi, parce que je t'aime, ramène moi, occupe toi de moi, je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir aimé

-je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Il sorti de ma chambre, et je ressenti un énorme pincement au niveau du cœur, pas de la douleur due a mes ennuies de santé, mais la peur, la peur qu'un jour, il me rejoigne jusqu'à la mort, peur qu'il sacrifie sa vie ou peur simplement qu'il finissent par m'oublier, quand j'aurais finalement disparu…

-tu peux sortir, aujourd'hui tout est arrangé

-bien

-le médecin nous recommandera une infirmière, pour les soins, nous y allons ?

-oui, je viens

Le retour était silencieux, trop silencieux, Quatre était avec nous et apparemment Heero semblait vouloir ne rien dire sur nous deux, même ne rien dire du tout, nous sommes rentrer directement, et j'avais la ferme intention de tout dire aux autres dés notre retour, installé autour de la table de la cuisine j'était prêt a tout dire a Trowa, Quatre et Wufei

-voilà, j'ai une grave maladie, je voulais vous dire que vous êtes de vrai amis pour moi, et que je ne vous oublierais pas, j'ai une Leucémie, un cancer du sang et vu les larmes qui coulent des yeux de Quat-Chan, j'en déduit qu'il a compris que je ne guérirais pas, le stade est trop avancé, je suis condamné…

Les regards se baissèrent, les yeux se voilèrent sous mes dernière paroles, Quatre semblait très affecté et Heero serrait ma main dans la sienne en dessous de la table, je regarda Hee-chan droit dans les yeux et ramena nos main jointe sur la table, il me sourit, contrairement a ce que j'aurais cru il était heureux de montrer aux autres la profondeur de nos sentiments…

-je crois que tu ferais mieux de te reposé Duo

-oui c'est une sage idée, viens…

Quand soudain le téléphone les interrompis, résonnant dans la pièce noyée dans le silence, qui était du au dernière parole de Duo, Quatre répondit

instinctivement

Quatre

Je sentais au fond de moi que cet appel était pour moi et je décrocha

-allô

-c'est moi, comment va Duo ? Sally m'a prévenu

-il est ici mais…qu'est-ce que Sally t'a dit ?

-qu'il était a l'hôpital

-Sixti prends la première navette pour la terre dés demain matin, je peux pas te dire ce qu'il en est au téléphone

-dis-moi c'est tellement grave ?

-oui, je pense que le mieux serait que tu passe quelque mois ici on a besoin de toi

-ça veut dire que c'est le temps qu'il…

-lui reste oui

-promis je serais là demain sans faute

-merci, au revoir

-au revoir Quatre

Je me tourna vers mes camarades mais je ne pu les regarder en face car au fond de mon âme je sentais le chagrin m'envahir

-c'étais Sixti elle vient dés que possible

-ah elle vient

-oui

-elle le sait

-non

-tu préfère lui dire de vive voix, face a face

-oui, excuse moi Duo mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

-Quatre ? cria Trowa courant derrière moi…

Duo

-Tu crois que Quatre est fâché sur moi, c'est a peine si il m'a parler

-non Duo, Quatre souffre de la situation, sans compté que notre empâte ressent notre souffrance et sa le ronge

-j'ai peur, je veux que tu reste avec moi

-je te le promet

-Heero, je ne veux pas de la chimiothérapie, je veux pas perdre mes cheveux, si je dois mourir je mourais mais je ne veux pas être affaibli par la chimio

-ne me dit pas que tu vas te laisser mourir sans te battre

-je veux avoir de l'énergie pour vivre le peut de temps qu'il me reste avec toi, je ne veux pas rentrer fatigué au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, je veux que l'on s'aime pleinement et je vais mourir après. Est-ce que tu accepte mon choix ?

-a mon grand regret oui parce que c'est le tiens

Trowa

J'avais suivis Quatre jusque dehors ou la pluie faisait rage, il courrait sans s'arrêter savait-il même ou il allait, il s'arrêta alors au milieu du bois avant d'hurler de toute ses forces

-Quatre ?

-pourquoi ?dis-moi pourquoi ?

-pour Duo ?

-oui

-je ne sais pas pourquoi

-Trowa …

-oui

-tu sais pourquoi on m'appel l'ange ?

-non, tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire

-je suis mort pendant deux minutes, bizarrement quand je suis revenu a moi le cancer était mort, on appel ça un miracle…

-Quatre ?

-je ressent sa souffrance et ça m'est très pénible

-je sais et je veux t'aider a porter cette souffrance

-et comment ?

-en t'aimant, oui je t'aime, je t'aime d'amour

-Trowa, prends moi dans tes bras…

Heero

-Il faut te ménagé Duo cesse de tourner en rond, tu fera tout ce que tu veux dés le départ de l'infirmière demain matin

-mais Heero tu ne comprends pas, je vais sans doute mourir, je suis dans un stade très avancé, je veux profité des dernier instant qu'il me reste a vivre

-tu feras tout ce que tu veux dés demain matin mais je t'en prie pour l'instant ménage toi

-Heero, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'accrocher a moi

-et pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas ?

-parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffre

-de toute façon Duo il y a bien longtemps qu'il est trop tard, parce que je suis amoureux de toi et j'ai besoin de toi je t'en prie Duo laisse moi profité avec toi du peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour tout les deux et ne pense pas que demain sera le dernier jour de ta vie, espère…même si c'est en vain

-oh Heero, pourquoi la vie est injuste avec nous, car malgré que je t'aime je vais bientôt partir et te laisser seul

-le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi

-il le faudra pourtant, tu vivra pour nous deux et pour l'instant je suis toujours là, on va faire le plus qu'on pourra Heero, tous ce qu'on voudra, on le fera ensemble, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi…

Quatre

-Trowa pourquoi les gens souffre, je ne supporte pas de ressentir leur souffrance, pourquoi dieu a t-il voulu que je sois empâte ?

-pour que tu ressente deux fois plus de plaisir…

-mais je ne ressent que de la peine…

-et la dans mes bras tu ne ressent que de la peine, regarde un peu au fond de toi Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu ressent

-je ressens…

-tu ressens…

-de l'amour et une terrible envie de t'embrasser

-alors n'hésite surtout pas et fait le, embrasse moi…

Certes je ne me fit pas prier et me décida directement a l'embrasser, je frôla ses lèvres du plus tendre et du plus doux des baisers …

Duo

La soirée avançait et je n'avais toujours pas quitté notre chambre, Heero voulait que je me repose et que je me ménage, mais moi je voulais bouger, rester près de lui, le toucher, l'embrasser, faire le pitre pour essayer de faire croire que rien n'a vraiment changé, mais j'en étais incapable et Heero n'était pas là…J'étais seul, tellement seul …

-Duo

-en tu es là. Où sont les autres ?

-je ne sais pas, je viens d'avoir le médecin au téléphone

-ça ne va pas ?

-ils ont reçu les analyses approfondies…Tu dois faire de la chimio ou dans

quelques mois si pas dans quelques semaines…

-je ne la ferais pas Heero, je refuse…

-mais Duo c'est une chance de vivre

-je préfère encore mourir

-et moi alors ? Si je te suppliais de le faire ?

-Heero, je serais affaibli et je vais perdre mes cheveux, si je fais de la chimio et que ça ne marche pas, je mourrais quand même, mais je mourrais chauve et laid, totalement drogué et affaibli, pour nous deux, je ne peux pas faire cela

-…

-Heero, est-ce que tu me comprends ?Dis-je m'agenouillant en face de lui alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, Heero, je vais mourir de toute façon, je le sens, je préfère profité et être a tes côtés avec la force et mes cheveux, ce que je perdrais si je fais de la chimiothérapie

-je sais mais, j'aurais voulu espérer…

-le seul espoir que tu peux avoir a partir de cet instant c'est ta main dans la mienne et nos deux corps enlacé, juste pour quelque mois

-je t'aime…

Quatre

Tout doucement la main dans la main, je revenais vers la propriété qui était la mienne avec Trowa, seul avec Trowa, enfin seul avec mon Trowa, mon Trowa que j'avais tant de fois failli perdre, enfin il savait, enfin je savais et enfin nous savions que plus jamais nous ne serions séparer, j'étais heureux de le savoir a mes côté, il m'apportait du réconfort et de l'amour…

-Quatre ?

-oui

-c'est demain que Sixtina revient de L4

-oui

-on ira la chercher ?

-si tu veux bien je voudrais y aller seul, ainsi je lui parlerais de nous et aussi de l'état de Duo

-je comprends, c'est tout a fait juste que tu y aille seul, c'est ta sœur et je ne

prendrais pas sa place dans ton cœur

-merci Trowa, Trowa ? Tu te rappel sur le Libra ?

-quoi ?

-quand tu as dit a Dorothy : « je reste en vie car il y a une personne qui m'aime et qui m'attends » Tu pensais a Catherine ou…

-non, je pensais a toi

-comment le savais tu ?

-je l'ai sentit avant que le veyette n'explose, quand tu as crier mon nom et après je t'ai entendu m'appelé le jour ou je t'ai rejoins au combat alors que j'étais amnésique je le sentais et j'entendais ta voix m'appeler…

Heero

Je décida alors qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose et lui dit d'aller se coucher, mais ce qui en ressorti m'étonna et me comblât…

-Heero, dors avec moi cette nuit

-euh je…

-c'est pas grave…

-c'est d'accord, j'accepte de te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit

-merci Hee-chan

…

Le Lendemain

Duo

Je me réveilla tout doucement ébloui par le soleil et émerveillé par la musique de Quatre, mais Heero n'était plus a côté de moi et son lit était vide, logique vu qu'il avait dormis a côté de moi, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui dans la chambre, quand soudain le bruit de l'eau m'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain

-Heero ?

-oui, je suis là, tu peux entrer si tu veux

-euh…oui j'entre

Quand je suis entrer le rideau de la douche n'était pas fermer et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps dénudé, Je me détourna un peu gêner avant de lui dire…

-euh, Heero ?…

-oh dit-il fermant le rideau, gomen nassaï

-ne t'excuse pas, oh non …

-quoi ?

-Heero…

-quoi ? dit moi tu veux me rejoindre

-Heero je ne peux pas

-si c'est un cancer, c'est pas le sida, je risque pas de l'attraper fait moi confiance, viens dit-il me tendant la main après avoir ouvert le rideau de la douche.

Je me défit de mon pyjama et me glissa sous le jet d'eau bouillante, je ne savais même pas si elle était vraiment bouillante vu la chaleur qui montait en moi et a cet instant je l'embrassa passionnément…Resserrant mon étreinte, je voulais que ce moment reste a jamais gravé dans nos mémoire, qu'il marque le début de quelque beau et long mois de passion et d 'amour les derniers de ma vie…Je

voulais que ce soit gravé dans sa mémoire a l'encre indélébile, je vais lui offrir mon âme et mon être tout entier, il sera le seul et unique homme de ma vie, le premier et le dernier…

Heero

Je voulais tout lui offrir, je voulais lui faire découvrir le bonheur, le seul le vrai, l'unique, celui qu'on ne vit qu'une fois, mes mains parcourrait a présent son corps avec amour et désir, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter oh surtout pas, que cette étreinte infinie marque le début d'une histoire inoubliable, que même la mort ne pourrais ternire, une histoire tellement belle et pure, qui malheureusement prendrais un jours fin…

Quatre

Enfin l'heure était venue, il était 7h06 du matin quand la première navette de la journée atterrit sur le sol terrestre, Sixtina fut la première a sortir avec au moins 5 bagages a mains

-je vois que tu as prévu pour plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années

-c'est comme ça que l'on dit bonjour a sa sœur aînée

-bonjour ma Sixti

-alors Quat-chan, dit moi tout…

-Duo a un cancer du sang

-une leucémie !

-oui

-c'est horrible

-oui c'est affreux

-il est en phase terminal

-oui c'est la dernière ligne droite et le pire c'est qu'Heero et lui !

-je pensais qu'il ne s'entendait pas

-l'amour ça viens comme ça

-oui

-Sixti, …j'aimerais te parler d'autre chose…

-je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-Sixtina, j'ai une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un…

-c'est vrai et comment s'appelle t-elle dis moi je veux tout savoir

-Sixti

-allez dit moi…

-…

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je la juge mal ?

-non j'ai peur que tu me juge mal

-et pourquoi, je te jugerais mal Quatre ?

-assieds toi sur le siège passager

Je souffla un grand coup avant de la rejoindre dans la voiture

-tu es bien assise ?

-oui, j'attends de savoir

-Sixtina promet moi que quoi que je te dise, tu ne me regardera pas comme un inconnu et que tu ne me jugera pas

-c'est promis Quatre

-Sixtina, j'aime un garçon

-comment s'appel t-il ?

-c'est Trowa

Elle me regarda et me sourit

-pourquoi, t'aurais-je juger ? Tu as le droit d'aimer Quat-chan et je t'enlèverais pas ce droit, même si tu aime un garçon, tu es toujours mon frère et tant qu'il te plaît, de toute façon Trowa est quelqu'un de confiance…

-je suis tellement content que tu le prenne ainsi bien

-le plus important c'est que tu sois heureux et je ne risquerais pas de te perdre sur le simple fait que tu es différent…

-tu m'as toujours su me comprendre

-et je serais toujours là 'tit frère…

Heero

Nos caresses nous avait mené jusqu'à l'accomplissement de notre amour, a

présent on s'était promis de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la mort un jour prochain nous sépare…Je l'aimais et il m'aimait, c'était a présent tout ce qui comptait pour les mois qui suivront se jour…Je sorti de la douche suivit de Duo avant de lui mettre une serviette sur le dos et de l'essuyer

-je crois qu'on devrais se dépêcher

-l'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder

-oui, c'est pour ça, sinon je serais bien rester toute la journée sous la douche avec

toi

-la facture que Quatre recevrais, il ne serait pas très content

-oui j'imagine qu'il nous surveillerais beaucoup plus

-Heero, je t 'aime

-moi aussi Dudule, je t'aime

…

Sixtina

-et on est certain que c'est terminé

-y aurait peut-être un moyen de le sauver, mais Duo refuse la chimiothérapie

-c'est qu'il sens qu'il va mourir

-oui sans doute

-tu souffre Quatre, mon ange

-il n'aura pas la chance que j'ai eux

-non, il est trop tard pour le miracle Quatre, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas

-quoi ?

-Quatre le cancer n'est pas parti tout seul, tu as en toi une partie de moi

-quoi ? Tu m'avais juré de ne pas faire ça

-tu as mon rein Quatre, on t'a greffer un rein et de la moelle osseuse de moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, j'ai agis égoïstement et je ne le regrette pas

-mais…

-je ne supporte pas quand tu souffre et la je sens que tu souffre, tu souffre de la souffrance des autres, pourtant hier tu ne souffrais pas

-j'étais avec Trowa

-Quat-chan…

-tu n'en fera jamais qu'a ta tête

-c'est ainsi, je donne ce que je peux donner pour que tout le monde soit heureux et je vais ajouté quelque chose, si toi tu avais besoin d'un cœur je te le donnerais sans hésité, je te donnerais ma vie Quatre…

Sally

J'arriva en face de l'entrée de chez Quatre Raberba Winner, le frère de l'une de mes amies Sixtina Raberba Winner…Cette maison abritais les anciens pilotes de Gundam, et en ce matin de décembre, j'avais décidé de m'occupé moi même des soins prodigué a Duo. Je frappa a la porte avant d'entendre des pas

-bonjour Trowa, je viens m 'occupé de Duo

-tu venue toi même

-oui, je veux m'en occupé personnellement

-j'apprécie ta démarche, je t'en prie entre

-je te remercie

-je vais appeler Duo

-pas la peine

-ah Duo

-Sally qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi

-toi en personne, apparemment mon cas t'intéresse

-ton sors me tiens a cœur

-a cause de cette dettes de guerre

-je te dois la vie comme tout les habitant de cette planète

-c'est plus Heero qu'a moi

-ce serait pas n'importe lequel de vous cinq j'aurais fait la même chose, alors la chimio quand dois-je prendre rendez-vous pour toi

-jamais Sally

-quoi tu refuse de te battre !

-Sally tu sais aussi bien que moi que je mourrais de toute façon

-mais la chimio laisse un espoir

-je le sens au fond de moi, c'est terminé, je n'ai plus qu'un espoir être avec Heero

-oh, toi et lui

-oui, et bientôt….

-…ils seront séparer dit une voix familière qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée

-Sixtina dit-il avec un grand sourire a la vue de notre amie avant de ce jeté dans ses bras

-Duo, mon pauvre Duo, la vie est injuste avec toi

-je suis heureuse de te voir Sixtina

-Sally, tu vas t'occuper de lui

-oui

-alors soigne le, le mieux possible au tu aura affaire a moi

-je vois que rien a vraiment changer

-Sixti c'est quoi cette coiffure ?dit-il remarquant comme moi une certaine coiffure avec deux tresses et des cheveux lâchés

-ce n'est rien c'est Réléna qui s 'est amusée

-ça ne te va pas après je m'occuperais de ta tresse

-merci Dudule…

Sixtina

Mon regard se dirigea vers Trowa, il me regardais fixement certainement une question lui frôlant les lèvres

-bon je vais m'occuper de Duo dit soudain Sally

-Sally ce ne serait pas mieux d'avoir un endroit approprier

-comment ça ?

-hum Sally a des trous de mémoire

-…

-Duo tu connais le chemin montre le a Sally

-vi tout de suite Louquette

-il y a longtemps que je n'avait plus été appelée comme ça

Sally et Duo quittèrent la pièce et je me retrouva seul avec Trowa, le silence s'installa quelque instant avant que Trowa ne le brise

-ou est Quatre ?

-il est parti faire une course

-et où ?

-t'inquiète Trowa, il n'est pas loin ton Quat-chan

Le silence reprit alors son droit et cette fois c'est moi qui le rompit

-alors mon gentil Trowa, il paraît que tu fera bientôt partie de la famille

-heu…oui…sans doute

-viens t'asseoir près de moi, aller ne soit pas timide…Bien maintenant répond moi franchement « est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

-passionnément

-si tu me le dit je te crois et je sais que je peux te faire confiance, maintenant tu va me faire une promesse

-laquelle ?

-promet moi de le rendre heureux, Quatre est une boule d'émotion, c'est la plus belle personne du monde, l'amour de notre ange est souvent mérité

-je sais et j'espère en être digne

-tu en digne Trowa, bienvenu chez les Raberba Winner, autre chose ou est Hee-chan

-certainement a l'étage, a ce morfondre, c'est tellement triste

-c'est abominable, dés que j'ai posé le pied sur la terre j'ai ressenti sa douleur

-vous parler de moi j'espère !

-Heero enfin te voilà

-mademoiselle Raberba Winner est décidée a revenir quelque temps par mis nous

-pour Duo et pour vous Quatre, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore si je vais repartir

-ce serait bien si tu restais

-et bien Heero c'est la première fois que tu est si chaleureux avec Sixti dit Quatre entrant avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Trowa

-peut-être que j'ouvre les yeux sur ceux qui m'entourent et que je voudrais garder a mes côtés dit-il avant de nous rejoindre sur le canapé

-on sait que tu souffre Hee-chan, et moi je serais la si tu veux

Nous fûmes alors interrompu par Sally qui venait de terminé

-ça y est je lui ait fait ça piqûre, il peut faire ce qu'il veut mais il doit impérativement dormir 8 heures cette nuit

-bien j'y veillerais répondis-je

-bien ok

…

Quatre

Quelque semaines s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Sixti, beaucoup de chose avait évoluer, le cancer de Duo et les relations amoureuses au lieu de quatre lit séparer nous avions chaque couple un lit pour 2, j'avais fais certaine installation, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour Heero et Duo et aussi pour Trowa et moi… Mais des choses se tramait je le sentait, qu'est-ce que ma sœur complotait avec Sally, je ne cessait de me le demander… Nous étions dans le salon Trowa, Sixti et moi entrain de lire. Quand je rompis le silence…

-Sixtina qu'est-ce que tu me cache encore ?

-rien(pour l'instant)

-tu ne changera jamais

-mais Quatre, je ne peut t'en parler maintenant essaie de comprendre

-qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ?Tu vas encore faire des sacrifices irréaliste ?dit-il me regardant méchamment

-Quatre calme toi

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fait encore, la dernière fois que tu complotais de la sorte tu t'es arrangée avec Sally pour me greffer un rein

-ça t'a sauver

-certes mais tu m'avais promis, tu ne pouvais pas…

-tu m'excusera de t'aimer trop et d'aimer Duo comme mon meilleur ami et tu m'excusera de t'abandonné je retrouve ma chambre et dés que la situation de Duo sera arrangée d'une façon ou d'une autre je retourne sur L4

Je la vit alors rejoindre sa chambre… 

-tu es trop dure avec elle mon Quat-chan

-tu la défend maintenant

-mais non Quat-chan, mais si elle ne serait pas là, est-ce que tu sera a mes côtés a cette heure

-ben non

-alors ?

-tu ne la trouve pas bizarre pour le moment

-je la soupçonne de vouloir faire quelque chose mais quoi ?…

Sixtina

Ce matin encore je partais de bonne heure, je devais rejoindre Sally a l'hôpital afin de réexaminé le dossier de Duo ainsi que ses dernières analyse, Sally et moi avions une idée, une idée qui pourrait sauvé notre Duo et bien d'autre personne atteinte de la leucémie, mais n'étions encore sûre de rien, le plus inquiétant c'était le temps assassin qui passait trop vite et diminuait nos chance de réussir. Mais nous devions essayer pour Duo et pour l'amour, l'amour que nous lui portions évidemment mais surtout, leur amour, Heero et Duo, ça ne va pas l'un sans l'autre…Nous devions absolument les sauvés, il était trop tard pour une greffe et nous n'avions aucun donneur compatible, il fallait que l'on réussisse a trouvé se vaccin…Je me préparais a partir quand une voix me disputa…

-ou va tu ?

-en quoi ça te regarde Quatre ?

-tu es ma sœur ça me regarde

-tu m'as renier Quatre, je n'ai plus aucun compte a te rendre jusqu'au moment ou tu changera d'avis

-qu'est-ce que tu mijote, de toute façon Duo va mourir et tu ne peux rien y faire

-uruseï baka, je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de donner le meilleur de moi même pour donner une chance a Heero et Duo, je le ferais, avec ou sans toi

-bien je vois qu'on ne peut te résonner, va t'en gaspille ton temps

-puisque je risque de revenir tard dit a Duo que Sally et moi nous sommes d'accords a la condition que je les accompagnes

-de quoi tu parles ?

-tu n'as qu'a dire il comprendra

-Sixtina ?

-tenshi fait moi confiance, je ferais tout pour le sauvé…

Plus tard dans la journée

Duo

-Heero ?

-il a neigé

-je sais

-tu viens, j'aimerais pouvoir profité de la neige , onega, Hee-chan

-ok j'abdique j'arrête ma sieste

-oui

-aller allons-y

-Heero j'aimerais qu'on fasse un voyage

-ce serais pas raisonnable tu sais

-j'en n'ai déjà parler a Sixti et on a l'accord de Sally a la condition que Sixti parte avec nous et pas trop loin, t'en dis quoi ?

-oui y a beaucoup d'endroit que j'aimerais visité ici au Japon

-moi aussi et on le fera ensemble

-oui, enfin soit habille toi chaudement si tu veux aller dehors dit il m'emmitouflant d'une écharpe et de déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres…

Les semaines passaient nous ne nous quittions jamais nous avons fait des voyages et des découvertes nous nous sommes aimer avec passion et fièvre, nous nous sommes émerveillé devant les paysages paradisiaques des Iles de Honshu et de Hokkaido des paysage que nous rêvions de découvrir, depuis que nous avons découvert que j'étais Leucémique, nous avons réalisé nos rêve ensemble, Heero et moi nous avons tout partagé …

-Hee-chan, tu crois que je vais encore vivre longtemps ?

-je l'espère

-j'ai peur de mourir Heero

-et moi j'ai peur de te perdre

-je crois que ce sera bientôt terminé quatre mois se sont écoulé et mon état est toujours le même, je vais mourir

-je t'en prie Duo, nous avions réussi a vivre sans y pensé depuis deux mois, j'avais envie d'oublier, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, j'ai tellement besoin toi, si il y aurais moyen sans hésité je te donnerais ma vie, je t'aime Duo, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, sans toi je ne vivrais plus

-Heero, ah, Heero je me sens mal, fait quelque chose appel Sixtina ou Sally, Heero…

-Duo, Duo non, non pas maintenant, Duo…

Sixtina

Depuis quelque heure Duo était inconscient, nous ne savions pas quoi faire…

-Sally qu'allons nous faire, nous n'avons pas encore tester le vaccin, ce serais de la folie de lui injecté maintenant

-je sais mais pourtant c'est le seul espoir pour le sauvé, si nous le laissons comme ça Sixti demain il décèdera, c'est la seul solution

-et si ce n'est pas bon et si ça le tue

-Sixti vois le sous une autre optique, si on ne le fait pas il mourra et si on le fait il aura une chance sur deux de vivre, alors qu'en pense tu…

Heero

Derrière une vitre, je ne pouvais même pas le touché, même pas l'approcher lui parler le rassurer, de toute façon il n'était plus là, il m'avait quitté

-Heero, ne pense pas ça !

-mais Sixtina, il ne répond plus, il est tellement pâle

-Heero, j'aimerais tenté quelque chose

-et quoi ?

-avec Sally j'ai mis au point un vaccin, mais il n'a pas été testé

-ce qui veut dire ?

-que l'on ne sait pas les effets qu'il peut produire, c'est un gros risque mais c'est notre seul espoir

-tu me demande de te donné mon accord ?

-je te demande ton avis, car moi je ne le ferais que si tu me dit que tu cours le risque

-j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui demander son avis

-c'est impossible et tu le sais !

-c'est tellement égoïste et si il gardait des séquelle, je ne me le pardonnerais pas

-je ne peux faire un essai sur un rat ou un cobaye, je n'ai pas assez de temps, Heero c'est la dernière ligne droite, si ça ne fonctionne pas demain de toute façon il sera mort…

-bien, je laisse la décision entre tes mains, je passerais demain matin…je te fait confiance…

Non, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, que dois-je faire ?

-fais le

-Quatre ?

-tu as été tellement loin, vas-y il n'a rien a perdre, mis a part Heero si il décède demain sans avoir essayer…

-bien appel Sally…

La nuit s'est poursuivie, une longue nuit a veillé l'évolution de son sommeil, de son rythme cardiaque, de sa tentions artériel et bien d'autre chose…J'avais tellement peur que mon choix soit mauvais…

Heero

Aujourd'hui, c'est le printemps, et aujourd'hui je vais peut-être perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde mon Duo, je ne savais même pas quel était finalement ça décision, j'avais peur…J'arriva anxieux dans le couloir et regarda par la vitre, la porte était ouverte, le lit était refait, j'entra malgré moi dans cet endroit lugubre et je remarqua que les affaires de Duo n'était plus là, le lit était propre les draps venaient d'être remplacé, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose Duo m'avait Quitté, il était mort parce que je n'avais pas su prendre une décision, je n'était qu'un baka, oh non, Duo, mon amour, je suis désolé…

-je suis tellement désolé

-tu n'as aucune raison de l'être

-Duo ?

-je suis vivant Heero, je suis sauvé, je l'ai plus…

-elle l'a fait, elle t'a fait le vaccin

-oui Heero, on retournera voir le Fuji-yama quand tu veux…

Duo

Il se releva doucement et s'approcha de moi

-c'est bien toi, mon amour, mon démon, mon Duo, tu me quittera pas ?

-non jamais Heero

-mon Duo dit-il me serrant tellement fort dans ses bras, je t'aime tellement sers moi fort et ne me lâche plus, plus jamais

-moi aussi je t'aime Heero…

Sixtina

Enfin j'avais réussi, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit ensemble et que la mort n'aie pas tout gâcher, et grâce a ce vaccin des millions de personne seront sauvées, qu'elle joie, je préfère nettement cela a la guerre…Je m'interrompis sentant deux bras m'entouré

-je suis fière de toi !

-Lukas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-je suis venu te voir, tu m'a manquer, je me demandais quand tu allais revenir

-Lukas, je ne retourne pas sur L4, je vais rester ici, reste avec moi, j'ai un beau petit appartement, je ne peux pas repartir en laissant mon frère et mes amis ici et y a des implantation Winner au japon je m'occuperais de ta mutation, je t'en prie….

-ça ne sert a rien de me supplier je vais ou tu vas

-merci Lukas

-Sixtina ? dit Quatre tout essoufflé alors ?

-regarde par toi même, nous avons sauvé Duo Sally et moi

-Sixti attend ….merci pour Duo et …aussi pour moi

-je recommencerais si il le faut…

Deux mois plus tard…

Quatre

Aujourd'hui a la maison, il y a beaucoup d'animation, tout nos invité qui se trouve dans le jardin se demande, ce que la grande Sixtina Raberba Winner et son associée le docteur Sally Pô, ont de si important a fêté…

-Bonjour a tous Sally et moi même sommes très heureuse de vous recevoir ici aujourd'hui, pour vous dire que le vaccin contre la leucémie que nous avons élaboré, a sauvé 570 000 personnes a ce jour …Et nous sommes heureux qu'aujourd'hui notre ami Duo soit sauvé et soit libre d'aimer…

Fin 

Il est important de stipuler qu'aucun vaccins et aucun médicaments n'on encore été trouvé pour combattre la Leucémie…Chaque année des milliers de personne en meurt toujours…. En hommage a mon petit ange a moi qui est parti trop tôt …


End file.
